Patch Notes/1.19
Features ;Iteration on the New-Player Campaign & Tutorial *Improved tutorial to better onboard new players to Eternal’s mechanics. *The campaign now features a fleshed-out story. Learn about the five Scions, as told by Jekk. *Uncover the truth behind the Empty Throne. ;Voices Added to Eternal *Cinematics, campaigns, and many cards now have voiced lines when played. *All units have attack and death SFX. ;Store Pricing Updated :We’ve heard your feedback about gem thresholds in the store and have updated some aspects of the pricing structure. *The $10 Gem package now gives 1,100 gems, up from 1,050. *The 3, 7, and 16 pack bundles have been removed from the store. *You can now buy single packs for 1,000 gold or 100 gems. *Anyone who purchased gems and has a gem total that isn’t divisible by 100 will have their gems rounded up to the nearest 100. ;Observer Mode *You can now watch friends play games live! Click on the “eye” icon beside their name in your friend list. *If you don’t want to be observed, there is an option in the settings to deny observers. ;UI *The badge display on the playmat now shows your current rank, rather than last season’s rank. *It should now be easier to identify who is going first at the start of the game. *You can now report another player from the chat window for abusive speech. *Updated the deck art for Champion of Chaos to match her new card art. *Updated the timer visuals indicating when a player is almost out of time for their turn. Card Updates *Blazing Renegade and Oni Striker have swapped name and art, unit types to match. *The Great Parliament now tells you how many owls it will play in the card text. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *The client should now correctly open in its last saved resolution for Surface Pro users instead of defaulting back to the device’s native resolution. *After disconnecting from a ranked or draft game, players should no longer see their PvP point change for that disconnected game following their next gauntlet game. *Rarely, getting the exact same rewards for both ranked and draft would cause one set of rewards to not be granted properly. This should no longer occur and you should always get your season rewards for both ranked and draft. *Players should no longer fail to join some draft games, resulting in a timeout loss. *You should no longer be able to accidentally enter a gauntlet without having selected a deck. *Cards acquired from Jekk’s Bounty should now correctly use the collection diamonds that indicate they cannot be destroyed. *Cards with ambush should now correctly present to the opponent when played as an ambush. ;Android/iOS *Performance optimizations for low-end Android devices. *There should no longer be a long delay to receive your gems if you crash after a purchase on Android. *The totem preview button should now render correctly on the shield tv. *Totems should now appear correctly on Android devices without artifacting. *Interruptions during a purchase on iOS should no longer cause the purchase to fail. ;UI *Multiple small UI bug fixes throughout the client. *Multiple improvements to how friends display and interact in the friend’s list. *The influence breakdown chart in the advanced deckbuilder view should now represent factionless cards correctly. *Hidden achievements should now correctly appear as completed in the achievement list without needing to restart the client. *The turn button should no longer say “Fight!” when the attacker has a response to an opponent’s action. It will now correctly say “Continue”. Card Fixes *Having multiple Shadowlands Feasters in play will now longer cause stolen units to bounce back and forth between voids. *Rilgon should no longer receive double damage for the turn following a spell cast during the end of a turn. *Burn Out will no longer instruct you to sacrifice a unit after you have already picked a unit to sacrifice. *Infernus should no longer immediately die when he is brought back to play using Haunting Scream. *All Seats and Banners now have “depleted” in bold. *"Empty the Coffers"’ boss power should no longer be stopped by aegis. *Rarely, Steward of the Past would not silence Gorgon Fanatic when it entered the void. Gorgon Fanatic should no longer be an exception and will now always be silenced by Steward of the Past. *Cabal Spymaster will now correctly lose his aura when silenced. *Dawnwalker should no longer present to players when returning from the void. *Spells brought back by multiple West-Wind Heralds should no longer block the player from being able to target units underneath the card presentation. *Argenport Instigator should now correctly damage the player if one of their units transforms into another unit that immediately dies. *Sigils that become depleted (from effects like Find the Way) should now stay depleted if they leave your hand. *Rebel Sharpshooter should now correctly get +3/+3, gain Quickdraw and create an accurate copy when targeted with Strength of the Pack. *Brightmace Paladin should now correctly get +3/+3, gain Lifesteal and create an accurate copy when targeted with Strength of the Pack. *Crownwatch Cavalry should no longer add temporary buffs it had to the unit it buffs if it is played again after being returned to hand. *Mark of Shame should no longer apply the -3/-0 if it gets silenced.